Calm Tides
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Neptune and Nepgear decide to do a lot of work for Historie while the tome sleeps one particular day...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Another one out of the printing press!

Enjoy!

* * *

Historie floated down to the sofa one particular afternoon, after completing yet more work that her attention had been needed for.

"I need some sleep..." She whispered as her soft yellow hair reached down to her shoulders as she climbed, off of the tome, and onto the pillow - Putting her wings away as she did so.

She yawned and stretched as everything from the week caught up with her. From Neptune calling Nepgear a "Pudding Thief" several times, to Compa almost bandaging everyone because she needed to "practice her nurse skills" even having 10 times the amount of work then normal - it had been a very VERY hectic week.

Historie felt her eyes grow heavy as her breathing went down to an easy pace. Everything was good, everything was so good in fact that...That she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **[Neptune/Nepgear's Room]**

Neptune started to stir in her sleep as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thump.

"Ugh..." Neptune stood up and shook her head, heading for the lounge area of the Basilicom. "That is the LAST time I go on a quest before bed...Gave my nightmares about Eggplants!" She grumbled.

* * *

 **[Basilicom - Main living room]**

Neptune had all kinds of thoughts of what to do today - From playing with Nepgear and Compa to meeting up with IF...Maybe even bother Historie about some stuff.

She froze when she heard light snoring from the sofa, she etched closer. 'Could it be Gear? No, she doesn't snore...At least, as far as I know. Maybe IF? Maybe...Wait...'

Neptune had mixed reactions when she saw Historie curled up on the sofa - Her tome resting next to her. After a few minutes she smiled.

"Oh Historie...I never knew you could be THAT tired..." She whispered, trying not to be heard by the sleeping Oracle.

Neptune thought about it for awhile, Historie had been so very helpful to her for many years and only NOW she chose to take a break/breather...

'She...' It all hit Neptune at once, so she went to her working desk and sat down, rolled her sleeves up and prepared to do some work...

A LOT of work.

Whenever she felt tired, she took a look over to Historie and thought 'No! I gotta do this!'

Neptune slapped her cheeks with her hands and focused...

For hour,

Upon hour.

All she did was work.

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Neptune/Nepgear's Room]**

Nepgear could feel slightly cold as she woke up. "Onee-chan..." She mumbled in her sleep. She cracked open her eyes and when she found that she couldn't see her older, beloved sister, she started to panic. "Onee-chan! Where are you?"

Nepgear neigh on bounced out of bed and headed straight into the main living room where...She stopped.

Frozen in her tracks, she could see her sister was working...WORKING!

She would have fainted had it not been for slight snoring noises coming from her left. She looked and her face melted - Historie was asleep...

'So, THAT'S the reason...' She thought.

Nepgear walked over to Neptune's desk and tapped her fingers on it. "I can help...If you'll let me"

Neptune looked up and nodded with a soft smile. "Sure." She whispered. "Just be quiet with me...I wouldn't want to wake up Histy"

"You got it sis"

After a few hours, Neptune started to get a headache from working on such small print.

"Owww..." She clutched her head. "I think I might need glasses..."

Nepgear reached into her pocket. "Hang on a sec..."

Neptune looked to her sister, being careful of her headache. "What's up Nep Jr?"

Nepgear passed her sister a glasses case. "Here. I dunno if these'll help but...Try them on! We can get you proper ones later"

Neptune smiled. "Always knowing how to help. Thank you Imouto!"

Nepgear blushed as she turned back to the work. "You...You're welcome Onee-chan"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - Glasses

Calm Tides

Chapter 2 - Glasses

* * *

Neptune eventually yawned as the work was finished (for that moment). Both her and Nepgear had done over fifteen times the amount of work necessary for that week...Which meant that, if no-one else wanted a request, they would be able to rest easy for the rest of the Month!

"So..." Nepgear whispered - Gaining Neptune's attention. "Did you like using the glasses?"

Neptune smiled softly. "Yeah. I didn't know I'd need them to be honest...Must be from playing all those video games. Do you know a good place to buy glasses?"

Nepgear thought about this for awhile. "Hmmm...Maybe...Maybe the new shop downtown?"

"There's a new place for glasses downtown? Sure thing. But, what about Histy?"

Nepgear looked over to the sofa where Histoire was still snoring away. "I'll keep an eye on her. You go on ahead sis"

Neptune nodded and got up slowly as to not wake up Histoire and got on her jumper. "I'll be back in a few hours. Gotta visit Compa today as well...Something about a health check?"

Nepgear giggled. "Something about puddings?" She questioned her.

Neptune blushed pink. "Something like that...Any-anyway, I'll see you later"

"Alright Onee-chan"

Neptune headed out and Nepgear went over to the sofa, turned around and pulled out her N-Gear. Switching it onto silent and leaned against the sofa as she rested against it/sitting down.

* * *

 **[Planeptune - High Street]**

Neptune put a finger to her lip. 'Where could this shop be?' She thought to herself. 'Ummm...'

She bumped into a tall girl with a green leaf in her hair. "Gah! I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Neptune nodded. "Its okay, I'm sorry to-"

"Ah"

"Ah"

It was IF. And the moment they both realised who it was they were looking at, they both smiled.

"So, how's everything in the Basilicom Neptune? You're not slacking off are you?"

Neptune shook her head. "Not a chance! I'm doing what ANY protagonist does and did LOADS of work today!"

IF sighed. "Why don't I believe that...Wait, what are you doing wondering around anyway?"

Neptune smiled. "I'm looking for a shop"

"Which type of shop?" IF eyed her suspiciously. She was half expecting the next word to come out of Neptune's mouth to be pudding-related. But she was in for a shock.

"Glasses"

IF looked at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Huh?"

"I said, Glasses. Do you know of it?"

"Yeah...Three blocks down around the corner from the pudding store"

Neptune smiled. "You're the best Iffy!" She hugged the guild agent without a second thought and raced off.

IF turned. "Nep-Neptune!" But it was too late. Neptune had run off.

Before IF could tell her about the bakery which had ALSO opened up across from the glasses shop.

* * *

 **[Hospital]**

Compa wiped the sweat from her forehead. "This is hard..."

One of the doctors looked at her. "Then maybe you should take a break Compa? You have been working since Midnight after all"

Compa shook her head. "Its okay. I'll be alright"

"Please be careful"

Compa nodded. "I will be"

As Compa got back into her focus point (Second wind) she began to think about Neptune's upcoming Health Check. A VERY important one that only Compa was allowed to do...Partly because Neptune didn't trust the doctors and nurses other then Compa.

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Basilicom]**

Nepgear leaned back as she too had fallen asleep - Her abandoned N-Gear lying by her side.

Historie slowly started to wake up. "Ummm...Mugh..." She eventually began to wake up fully, getting back onto her tome as she sprouted her wings. "That was a nice sleep-Eh?"

She saw Nepgear sleeping near the sofa and that the HUGE mountain of paperwork was finished. She felt a vein pop on her forehead. "That was Nepgear's work...All of it I bet!" She floated over rather angrily to the paperwork but stopped when she saw Neptune's handwriting...All over pages and pages of it.

"Neptune...I never knew..."

Histoire even flipped over to one page that had, 'Thank you for all your hard work Histy! I'm sorry for being a pain, I really am. I just have trouble showing that I care! I'm going to go and find some glasses later...So, by the time you wake up, I'll be in town probably. Oh yeah, Nepgear did the work WITH me. NOT the other way around! - Neptune. P.S. I gotta have some fun, ne? Anyway, love ya!'

Histoire felt like her eyes were tearing up. She never knew that Neptune was like this underneath her childish exterior...So, she smiled.

"I'll let you go. Just come back in good time"

Secretly, Nepgear had woken up and recorded what Histoire had said...and promptly gone back to sleep again.

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	3. Chapter 3 - Eye Test

Calm Tides

Chapter 3 - Eye-Test

* * *

Neptune rounded another corner and came face to face with the bakery. She took in a deep long inhale as her senses were almost overwhelmed by the smell of fresh bread/cakes.

"I've GOT to get some of them for Nepgear later! Oh and Histy...Can't forget her" She looked at the clock that was hanging by the Bakery and sighed. "I've only got two hours...I'd better be quick!"

Neptune decided to get the glasses first, she was going to ask what Nepgear and Histoire wanted from the Bakery...But she knew them well enough. Well...

Somewhat.

She headed in...

* * *

 **[Opticians]**

"Hello, can I he-" The receptionist looked up and froze as Neptune headed to the desk.

"Ummm...Hi" Neptune whispered.

"This is such an honour, Goddess! How can we help? We'll give you the FINEST treatment!"

Neptune put a hand behind her head. "Ummm...First of all, can you keep it down? I don't want to annoy anyone"

The receptionist pointed to a rather familiar looking person who was in the eye testing room. "Just that way, there's no one ahead of you Goddess. Please, feel free"

Neptune giggled nervously as she headed into the room. "Okay...Now..."

Just as she sat down, the room went black and she started to sweat. 'Okay...No need to panic...I'll just switch the lights back on...'

Before she could, however, there was another giggling...VERY similar to her own.

Neptune let out a whisper, "Who..."

"Guess whoooo!"

Neptune felt like charging out of the room but decided against it...Risking the story to go beyond acceptable standards was so NOT apart of her job description as a protagonist!

"Ummm..."

"I'm hurt Nep-Chann!"

Neptune didn't have to wait long. The lights came back on and there was Plutia...In a white outfit that made her look like a surgeon.

"Plutia! Of course...I haven't seen you in...Errr..."

"Over a month! I can't believe you forgot me..."

Neptune took in an uneasy breath. "Plutie...Can you test my eyes for me? I've been having problems. That, and I want to talk to you as well!"

Plutia lit up at that, any thoughts that she was upset changed almost immediately.

'Seriously...I can't keep up with her...' Neptune thought to herself with dread.

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Hospital]**

Compa panted as she headed out of the operating theatre for her break. "That...wasn't easy..." She tried to calm down after having to do a heart bypass on a patient.

Little did Compa know that if things kept up with Neptune that she might have to do a Goddess bypass...

Compa checked the clock and smiled. "Good...Only an hour 'till I see Nep-Nep"

* * *

 **[Planeptune - High Street]**

IF flipped out her phone and started to ring Nepgear. She wanted to know why Neptune was in town looking for glasses so she thought the best person to ask would be her sister.

"Hello?"

IF blinked. Now this didn't add up - Histoire just answered Nepgear's phone...What was going on?

"It's me Histoire-sama"

"Ah, IF-san, good to hear you. How can I help?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak to Nepgear...Where is she can I ask?"

"She's asleep"

"Oh...Tell her I called please"

"Sure...But wh-"

IF closed the phone and walked in the general direction of the bakery, then a thought hit her. Plutia had decided to work at a new place lately...And that place was...

IF's eyes widened. "Oh for..." She raced in the direction of the opticians. Hoping Neptune was still okay.

* * *

 **[Opticians]**

"Ummm...Plu...Plutia...Are you sure you need to put a needle in my eye!?" Neptune squealed as things looked a little...Difficult for her.

 **[Censored...Censored...Lost connection...Please standby...Gaining connection to keep story K rated...Standby...]**

Plutia blinked. "Whoops...Sorry Nep-channn...I kinda overdid it..."

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	4. Chapter 4 - Goddess Emergency

Calm Tides

Chapter 4 - Goddess Emergency...

* * *

Neptune had never in her ENTIRE life felt such pain...and it was caused by the most ditzist and clumsy goddess she had ever met, however, she was trying NOT to scold Plutia even though she was in so much pain.

"Nep-channn...I'm so sorryyyy! I mean it!"

Neptune couldn't see either. Something about the "Eye-Test" that her friend had given her was either damaging or very dangerous to her. She gulped.

"Plutia, don't take this the wrong way. I like you, and normally we get along, but please...Next time, please let someone else do my eyes. 'Kay?"

Plutia nodded. "Okay...I'll help you get out of the room, but you can't open your eyes. You'll go blind if you do that"

"Not that I'm not already blind..." Neptune whispered under her breath so that Plutia couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" She whispered back to Neptune.

Neptune shook her head. "No-nothing Plutie! Just stay calm and I'll...I'll just sit here...No more playing with eyes, okay?"

Plutia nodded. "'kay..."

It was at this point (when Neptune stood up) that she felt very light headed and fell on top of Plutia who managed to catch her...Barely.

Plutia was sent into a state of panic as Neptune stopped everything...Not breathing, which was good, but everything else. She stopped moving, stopped- Okay, that's enough description of the fourth wall.

"N-Neptune!" Plutia looked to the receptionist as she got Neptune out of the room. "C-C-Call the ambulance! NOW!"

The receptionist jumped out of his skin and rapidly nodded upon seeing the goddess. "R-Right!"

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Hospital]**

Compa was sipping a drink of water when she saw a doctor race in to her room. "Wha? What is it?"

The doctor shook his head. "N-No time! The CPU of the nation is in trouble!"

"Nep-Nep!?" Compa instantly threw the water onto the floor and raced out of the room with the doctor. "Where is she? What happened!?"

"There was a complication at the opticians! The CPU can't see anything right now!"

Compa felt her blood run cold. This wasn't good.

Not good at all...

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Basilicom]**

Nepgear was snoring...Relatively loudly when she suddenly snapped awake, surprising Histoire (Who had been floating near her).

"NEPTUNE!" She screamed as she jumped up...Completely forgetting that she was in her PJ's and raced towards the door.

"NEPGEAR!" An even louder scream that almost destroyed the little fairy's throat had the CPU Candidate freeze. "Get dressed. Talk to me, and we'll go together. Understood?"

"B-But...Onee-chan...She's in pain..."

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

 **[Planeptune - High Street]**

IF couldn't make sense of things. How had things escalated THIS quickly!?

"Ugh..."

IF looked to a man by the side of a gutter. "Lose something?" She asked him.

"Where am I..." He looked up at IF and almost stunned her. He had purple eyes.

"You're in Gamindustry - Planeptune. Can I help you or what?" She asked again.

"Yeah...You can tell me where Compa is..."

"Wait a minute...How do you know Compa?" IF wanted so badly to beat him up...But chose to interrogate him instead...Bad mistake.

"Compa's a...friend..." He smirked and pulled out a bottle, opening the lid. A smokescreen came out of it.

IF immediately went to cover her nose but was stopped when the man got up and slammed his foot on her's. Making her squeal in the sharp pain it gave her.

* * *

To Be Continued...?

Also - Would it be advisable to up the rating? What do you all think? ;)


End file.
